Episode 8989 (12th September 2016)
Plot Craig’s in turmoil as Beth forbids him from visiting his father, insisting he’s a liar and a criminal. Craig stalks off. Downcast Billy says the bishop’s had a complaint about Todd staying at the vicarage. Eva can’t help glancing over at Sean's reaction. Steph stresses about the missing cake and has an idea where she can get one. At the cab office Tim counsels Craig on the pros and cons of meeting his dad. Reaching a decision, Craig tears up Darryl’s letter. Steph calls at the Rovers and begs Sean for his birthday cake. He agrees for a free dinner for two. Having trawled around Manchester searching for Caz, Sophie and Maria finally track her down to a hostel. Maria pleads with her to come home. Beth is relieved as Tim confirms Craig’s decided not to meet his dad but the lad has had a change of heart and books a prison visit online. Sean is disappointed with his party. As she comforts Billy, Eva can’t help glancing over at Sean. Following her gaze, Billy cottons on to her suspicions. Robert’s annoyed that Steph promised Sean a free meal in exchange for his cake. Andy can’t believe Robert’s ingratitude and thinks Steph should quit in protest. Craig goes into the bistro, desperate for a drink. Having heard from Eva how he tried to sabotage Todd’s hotel surprise, irate Billy accuses Sean of snitching to the bishop. Sean’s protestations of innocence fall on deaf ears as Billy and Todd leave. Sean blames Eva for ruining his birthday. Arriving back on the street with Caz, Maria berates Aidan for tricking her about the Newcastle job and makes a dig about his honesty in front of Eva. Aidan’s unnerved. Craig starts to get drunk and is asked to leave by Steph. Robert escorts him out. Caz and Maria agree to forget about the kiss. Full of thanks for Maria’s support, Caz vows to repay her in unwavering loyalty. Craig returns to No.4 and throws up on the carpet. It’s the last straw for Sally who demands Craig and his rat move out. Aidan tackles Maria about her earlier jibe in front of Eva. Maria agrees to drop it but as Aidan warns her that Caz is trouble, she’s clearly denying her burgeoning feelings for him. Cast Regular cast *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *Prima Doner *Road outside Moorgate Shelter Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sophie and Maria finally track Caz down to a hostel, and Aidan warns that the runaway is trouble; Sally demands Craig move out after he drunkenly throws up on the carpet; and Billy accuses Sean of snitching to the bishop. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,730,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Kevin Webster: "I used to look like Magnum P.I. in overalls." Category:2016 episodes